1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for optical coherence tomography using a plurality of beams, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for generating a tomography image of a target object using a plurality of beams.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various apparatuses for capturing internal transmission images and tomographic images, such as X-ray systems, computerized tomography (CT) scanners, magnetic resonance image (MRI) systems, and ultrasound systems, have been studied and are currently being used in various fields. The above-described apparatuses allow for understanding of causes, locations, and progressions of various diseases without having to directly cut into the internal structures of human bodies and organisms. In other words, the above described apparatuses enable non-invasive diagnostics. Such diagnostics provide for accurate diagnosis of various medical conditions. The above-described apparatuses thus have a significant role in medical fields. In the above-described diagnosis apparatuses, low harmfulness to living bodies, acquisition of high-resolution images, reasonable price, and convenience in handling are regarded as significant factors.
An optical coherence tomography apparatus may be capable of capturing internal images of living tissues and materials in real-time using beams without inflicting damage on inner parts of the living tissues and materials.